lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Tondrek (stonegod)
Tondrek, Artificer Savant Never been to unimversity before, 'cept with Strange Eye Elf. She showed me lots of fun books, but the stuffy dwarf guy didn't like the way I tried to rearrange the pages. http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/136628-secret-scion-43.html#post3121631 Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d6+4}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Ranged 20/40; +11 vs AC; 1d10+3}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Melee, +15 vs AC, 1d6+7 damage (Magic Spiked Gauntlets +3), or Ranged 20/40, +15 vs AC., 1d10+6 damage (Targeting Superior Crossbow +2); each ally adjacent to Tondrek gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls and +3 bonus to damage rolls until the end of Tondrek's next turn.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Melee or ranged 5; +11 vs Reflex; 1d8+6 lightning damage. The next attack the target makes before the end of Tondreks's turn takes a penalty of -3 to the damage roll.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Acid, Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Melee +14 vs AC, 2d6+7 acid damage (Magic Spiked Gauntlet +3), or Ranged 20/40, +14 vs AC, 2d10+6 acid damage (Targeting Superior Crossbow +2); the target takes a -2 to AC until the end of Tondrek's next turn.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Weapon |Power Description=Melee +14 vs Reflex, 2d6+7 force damage (Magic Spiked Gauntlets +3), or Ranged 20/40, +14 vs Reflex, 2d10+6 force damage (Targeting Superior Crossbow +2); the target takes a -3 penalty to melee attack rolls until the end of Tondrek's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=Burst 2 centered on an ally within 10 squares, each enemy is burst; +11 vs Reflex, 1d10+6 damage and target is slide 2 squares. Effect: The targeted ally gains a +5 bonus to AC until the end of Tondrek's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: Tondrek creates a Medium obedient servant in an unoccupied square within range. The servant has a speed of 6. Any marked enemy that starts its turn adjacent to the servant takes 1 damage. Tondrek can give the servant the following commands: |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: Tondrek creates a Small flameheart defender in an unoccupied square within range. The flameheart defender has speed 6. Any enemy adjacent to the flameheart defender at the start of Tondrek's turn is marked by it. Tondrek can give it the following special commands: |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Tondrek or one ally in burst. Effect: The target gains hit points equal to its healing surge value+3 and Tondrek expends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5; Tondrek or one ally in burst. Effect: Target gains +1 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter and Tonkdrek spends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature. The target can end the bonus as a free action to gain temporary hit points equal to its healing surge value+3.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Ranged 5; targets Tondrek or one ally; the target makes a saving throw.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 10; Tondrek or one ally in burst, target must be bloodied. The target gains 3 regeneration until the end of the encounter. As a minor action, the target may end the effect to spend a healing surge.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Goblin |Strength=12 (+5) |Constitution=17 (+7) |Dexterity=12 (+5) |Intelligence=19 (+8) |Wisdom=13 (+5) |Charisma=8 (+3) |Skills=Arcana +17, Bluff +5, Diplomacy +5, Endurance +9, Heal +10, History +13, Intimidate +5, Perception +10 (+14 vs traps), Thievery +10 (+16 to disarm traps, +12 to open doors) |Feats=Arcane Familiar, Crossbow Caster, Mark of Making, Ritual Caster, Thirst for Battle, Weapon Proficiency (Superior Crossbow) |Equipment=Magic Spiked Gauntlets +3 and Targeting Superior Crossbow +2 with 40 bolts; Skald's Leather Armor +2, Amulet of Protection +2; Onyx Dog, Clockwork Bomb (lvl 4), Clockwork Khyber Shard, Woundpatch; backpack, bedroll, belt pouch, identification papers (standard), thieves' tools, waterskin; 874.9 gp, 304 residuum |Rituals=Brew Potion, Disenchant Magic Item, Enchant Magic Item, Make Whole, Transfer Enchantment |Alchemical Formula=Alchemist's Acid, Clockwork Bomb, Woundpatch}} Crafty Crafter Homunculus Familiar AC 22, Fort 20, Ref 20, Will 18 Speed 5; Constant Benefits Tondrek gains a +2 to Arcana checks. Tondrek gains a +2 to skill checks related to rituals of the creation category. Active Benefits Blood Feast: Enemies adjacent to Crafty take a -1 penalty to all defenses against alchemical items. Crafty is immune to Tondrek's alchemical items. Doggie Medium natural animate Initiative +7; Senses Perception 17; low-light vision HP 9, Bloodied 4, AC 16; Fortitude 15, Reflex 14, Will 13 Speed 8 Bite (Standard; at-will) +7 vs AC; 1d6+3 Alignment Unaligned; Languages — Str 16 (+5) Dex 14 (+4) Wis 13 (+3) Con 14 (+4) Int 2 (-2) Cha 10 (+2) Mini-Stat Block sblock=Tondrekcolor=royalbluebTondrek/b/color—Male Half-orc Artificer 7 Initiative: +7, Low-Light, Passive Perception: 20 (24 vs traps), Passive Insight: 15 AC: 22, Fort: 20, Reflex: 20, Will: 18 — Speed: 6, 8 when charging HP: 64/64, Bloodied: 32, Surge: 16, Surges left: 9/10; Half-orc Resilience Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Magic Weapon Static Shock/color color=#AA2255Scouring Weapon Repulsion Strike Gale-Force Infusion/color color=#BBBBBBObedient Servant Flameheart Defender/color color=#AA2255Healing Infusion x2 Swift Mender Furious Assault/color color=#BBBBBBRegeneration Infusion/color color=#E9822ATargeting Superior Crossbow +2 (daily) Skald's Leather Armor +2 (daily) sOnyx Dog (daily)/s Clockwork Bomb Woundpatch/color Doggie—Construct 4 Initiative +7; Low-light, Passive Perception 17 AC: 16, Fort: 15, Reflex: 14, Will: 13 — Speed: 8 HP: 25/9; Bloodied 4 /sblock Character Information Background Tondrek does not comprehend his background. He does not fully understand that his mother, Hordreth d'Tharask, a House Tharashk heir whom he never knew, somehow conceived him by a willful and brash House Cannith heir named Tannith Vown d'Cannith. All he knows is that some humans named Canith and some orcs named Tharashk are after him, and will probably hurt him. Tondrek grew up in the slums of High Walls in an orphanage for refugees from the Last War. He did not fit there, however. First, he wasn't human, he was half-orc. Second, he was obviously "damaged"—he muttered to himself and had a severe difficulty interacting with others. He did have a natural knack for mechanisms; he broke into the headmaster's office several time in his youth, and could be found rocking on the master's desk, muttering to himself. One day, when Tondrek was in his teens, he was given to a stranger, a Marcher half-orc. The Marcher did not talk to Tondrek, not that Tondrek tried; he only interacted with him once—the Marcher searched for and found the strange green-blue mark that twisted beneath Tondrek's skin. Tondrek knew that he could do things with that mark; but not why. For some time, Tondrek lived with the Marcher. The Marcher never spoke to him, though he had several arguments with visitors he never showed Tondrek. One regualr visitor, a greybeard human named Maraan, did spend time with Tondrek. He seemed to see the knack the half-orc possesed, and while the Marcher spent months searching for something in the upper reaches of Sharn, the greybeard taught Tondrek the basics of artificing. Tondrek loved the lessons, especially the times he was able to play with the greybeard's homunculus. Then, almost a year ago, the Marcher took Tondrek on a journey to the highest towers of Sharn. He did not say why; all he did was dress the boy well. Tondrek was lead to some gathering—fancy dressed folks flittered about the warforged gaurded palace. It was a party for a returned Cannith heir, long gone on an exploration of Xen'drik. It was supposed to be a celebration, until the Marcher thrust Tondrek at the man and accosted him. "Tannith Vown d'Cannith! Here is the mistake you tried to forget! Here is what you wrought when you thought none would know! My sister Hordreth d'Tharashk died from your seed, and now all shall know your shame!" With that, the Marsher ripped off Tondrek's fancy shirt, exposing the aberrant dragonmark for all to see! Needless to say, things went chaotic after that. Tondrek does not fully understand, but he knows that some humans with the name Cannith and some half-orcs with the name Tharashk now chase him. He fell in with low-life after low-life who used his skills and then run when Cannith or Tharask agents show up; but so far he has eluded the seekers. More recently, Tondrek has found other misfits like him. He spent some time with a group of outcasts for a while and had some adventures before coming to the Tower's Shard. There, he left on an exciting adventure on a prototype airship, but was left stranded in Darguun. After working his way back to Sharn, he has now taken up semi-permanent residence in the Shard, helping Brews while waiting for adventure. Recent Adventures Dirty Money: Tondrek, feeling sorry for a sad halfamaling, tried to find its dad. Somehow, this involved bad kobolds, undead, undead kobolds, and other weird stuff. They even killed a dragon! Tondrek took it in stride. Companions (according to Tondrek): *Little Big Girl (Rohna) - Goliath Fighter/Shaman (Vertexx69) *Talky Gnome (Lady Roswyn d'Sivis) - Gnome Wizard/Bard (ryrguy) *Scary Dark Man (Tamarand): Drow Storm Sorcerer (renau1g) *Marky 'Forged (Cleaver d'Deneith) - Warforged Barbarian (ukingsken) *Stormy Half-Elf/Sorta-Pointy-Eared One (Lady Shava Devla d'Lyrandar) - Half-Elf Sorcerer (ScorpiusRisk) *Thrifty Man (Brenron) - Dwarf Invoker (Mal Malenkirk) Appearance Tondrek appears hunched and unkempt—his black hair is greasy and unruly, his green eyes watery and distracted, and he does not look like he takes care of himself. His gear, however, is well taken care of—there is no damage or smudges anywhere. If asked, Tondrek will lovingly detail their creation. Over his armor, he wears some commoner's clothing that he's obviously slept in. Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 190 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Tondrek constantly mutters to himself, hunching back and forth, and can be found playing with some odd mechanical bit of something in his hands. If talked to directly, he will not look directly at the talker, but answer indirectly. Of most subjects, he is not too very helpful. But when it is something he knows about (buildings, magic, etc.), we will drone on without stop. He is generally oblivious to the outside world when not talked to directly, unless something catches his fancy. Obviously magical, mechanical, or alchemical things always ''' catch his fancy. Hooks * Parts of both House Tharashk (relative of his mother) and Cannith (relatives of his father) search for him. Their intents may not be pure. * One of the groups Tondrek fell in with for a time may seek him out for unknown reasons. Kicker Tannith Vown d'Cannith is a powerful Mastermaker who would rather see the Tondrek problem "solved" then let it go. Tannith's occasional attempts to seek Tondrek spur the boy forward. Equipment '''Coins: 874.9gp, 304 residuum Encumbrance: 42.5lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light Health Surges per day: 10 (6 class, +3 Con, +1 feat) Speed and Movement Speed: 6; 8 when charging Racial Features Half-Orc (PH2) * +2 Str, +2 Dex * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common, Goblin * Furious Assault racial power * Half-orc Resilience: First time bloodied, gain 5 temporary hit points * +2 to charging * Low-light vision * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Artificer (EPG) * Arcane Empowerment: Augment attack of item or recharge daily power once per day per item. * Arcane Rejuvenation: Grant allies temporary hit points when they use daily item power. * Healing Infusions: Creating infusions to heal. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free; Brew Potion, Disenchant Magic Item, Enchant Magic Item, and Make Whole free. No materials for Disenchant Magic Item. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Mark of Making (EPG) * 2nd: Staff Fighting (Dr 368) → Weapon Proficiency (Superior Crossbow) * 4th: Arcane Familiar (AP) * 6th: Thirst for Battle (PH2) * 8th: Crossbow Caster Background Trait Cannith Inventor (EPG): +2 Arcana. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= }} Tracking Money Staring Gold (5th level): 1420gp = 100+1/5(360+520+680+840)+840 + 1420 gp starting gold - 840 gp Onyx Dog - 28.1 gp Mundane Equipment - 40 gp Clockwork Bomb (lvl 4) - 175 gp Transfer Enchantment Ritual Book - 160 gp Clockwork Bomb Formula - 120 gp Woundpatch Formula -------- 55.9 gp remaining + 200 gp Gold from 10 RP spent (1000/5) -------- 255.9 gp - 40 gp Clockwork Bomb (lvl 4) - 60 gp 2 Woundpatches - 70 gp Alchemist's Acid Forumula - 60 gp 3 Alchemist's Acid -------- 25.9 gp + 360 gp Dirty Money -------- 385.9 gp - 30 gp Superior Crossbow - 25 gp Transfer Enchantment ritual components + 14 gp Sell 2 repeating crossbows - 2 gp 40 crossbow bolts (4 lbs) + 520 gp 10 RPs from 7th level (given here) + 12 gp Sell 3 alchemist acids -------- 874.9 gp remaining Residuum 0 r starting + 136 r Disenchant Point Blank Crossbow +1 after Dirty Money + 168 r Disenchant Battle Staff +1 after Dirty Money --------- 304 r remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Point Blank Repeating Crossbow +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+4 ** Amulet of Protection +2 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+1 ** Battle Staff +1 * Level 4: Parcel gold lvl ** 840gp * Level 5: Parcel lvl+3 ** Skald's Leather Armor +2 * Level 6: Parcel lvl+2 ** Targeting Repeating Crossbow +2 Dirty Money * Level 7: Parcel lvl+1 **Gadgeteer's Goggles Dirty Money * Level 8: Parcel lvl+3 ** Magic Spiked Gauntlets +3 Dirty Money XP Starting XP (5th level): * 5500 XP XP From 10 RP * 2000 XP XP From Dirty Money: * 1101 XP * 759 XP * 575 XP * 425 XP * 2010 XP * 900 XP from 3 RP at 7th level * 2450 XP from 7 RP at 8th level Total XP: 15720 RP *2010/05/30 9 RP from Dirty Money *2010/50/30 Sent 9 RP + 1 DM RP. Gain 1 level, 520 gp, and 1 treasure parcel Total RP: 0 Wishlist Valid at 9th level (already received 8th level parcel) * 13 (lvl+4): Drowmesh Skadl's Leather Armor +3, Deep Pocket Coat +3 (actually lvl 12) * 9 (lvl): 4,200 gp Notes on Import from LEB 3.5E Imported Tondrek: * Half-orc (kept) * Artificer 5 (kept) * Changed Aberrant Dragonmark (find secret doors) -> Mark of Making. Fits Tondrek's theme and background, and would still make him hunted by some * Doggie (Iron Defender) -> Doggie ("Onyx" Dog). Serves same purpose as the original (protects Tondrek) * Added crafter homunculus as familiar. Good fit with Tondrek. Otherwise, the conversion keeps most of what Tondrek was. Changes * 2009/07/18: Created Judge Comments Level 6 Approval 1 Approved for Level 6 with 7500 XP by renau1g Approval 2 Approved for Level 6 with 7500 XP by EvolutionKB Level 7 Took Gale-Force Infusion, retrained Icebound Sigil for Obedient Servant. Approval 1 *In the math section at the bottom powers the calculation is still showing the +1 crossbow, not the +2 one. Minor though so approved. renau1g Approval 2 Looks good SG. Approved by EvolutionKB Level 8 Retrained Staff Fighting for Weapon Prof (Superior Crossbow). Took Crossbow Caster Feat. Added +1 to Int & Con. Treasure and stuff from Dirty Money. Approval 1 None Approval 2 None Status Status: Approved as 7th level character with 10360 xp by renau1g and EvolutionKB Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Breland Category:LEB:Half-Orc Category:LEB:Artificer Category:LEB:Dragonmark Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:Requesting Approval